


Renewed History

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Angst, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione is taking a long-deserved holiday. Destination of choice? Egypt. After exploring the Pyramids of Giza, she ventures to a popular shopping district. However, she can’t shake off the feeling that someone is watching her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021





	Renewed History

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021  
> Square: O5 - Egypt
> 
> This one-shot follows the events from the story 'First Impressions'.

Hermione wasn’t thinking straight. Which was completely out of the ordinary for her. At least she thought so. But she couldn’t shake off the sense that someone was following her.

She touched her hip, ensuring she had her purse on hand. She now wished she had taken up Harry and Ron’s offer on joining her on her trip to Egypt. She just wanted some alone time. A chance to see the sights on her own.

The only thing she was able to do was see the Pyramids of Giza. She won’t see anything else unless she’s able to shake off whoever was watching her.

She tried to maintain her pace as she entered the bazaar. She had wanted to pick up souvenirs for her parents and friends, but that might have to wait for another day.

She spotted a stall with long colorful necklaces. She walked behind it and threw up a silent notice-me-not charm. She stayed behind the stall and waited.

Moments later, a person with red curls hidden beneath a headscarf walked past her hiding spot. She was murmuring under her breath and for once in her life, Hermione wished she had a set of the twin’s extendable ears.

The person looked in Hermione’s direction. With one good look, she knew exactly who was following her.

The red-head was Natasha Romanoff, better known as Black Widow. If she was here, there was a good chance the rest of the Avengers were nearby as well.

Great. Just great. Now, what was she supposed to do? Would she be able to stay beneath their radar?

She is once again regretting ever going to New York. What was she going to get out of telling Tony Stark about her? What was the point of letting him know some fling he had years ago resulted in her birth?

She peeked around the stall, finding Black Widow meters away.

If she didn’t figure out a way for them to leave her alone, she might need to do something drastic – like make them forget her entirely. Unfortunately, she had a lot of experience in that arena.

She chanced another glance. Black Widow was further away. She took a deep breath and stepped away from the stall. She hurried down a different aisle lined with tables and alcoves filled to the brim with goods.

She briefly looked over her shoulder. Black Widow was nowhere in sight. Her relief was short-lived though. The moment she turned forward, she crashed into a tall, bulky body.

Two firm hands held her shoulders. “Apologies, ma’am.”

Bugger! The notice-me-not charm wasn’t going to work if someone was touching her.

“My fault,” she muttered. She shifted out of his hold and tried to move around him.

“Steve!”

They tried to grab a hold of her again, but Hermione was quicker. She ducked under their arms and bolted.

“Grab her, Steve!”

Hermione ran as fast as she could, dodging sellers and patrons alike.

“Sorry!” She called out repeatedly. She didn’t dare slow down or stop as she could now hear two people chasing after her.

So much for a quiet day in Cairo.

She rounded a corner, found an alcove, and disapparated.

* * *

The evening really was a beautiful time to walk through the Great Temple of Amon. The sun hit the pillared hall just right, leaving Hermione rather breathless.

She wasn’t going to let the Avengers ruin her holiday. The moment she disapparated from the bazaar she returned to her hotel room, packed her things, checked out, and left as quickly as she could.

She was now traipsing around the Egyptian desert and visiting the sites that were on her itinerary.

At this moment, she wished one of her friends had joined her on her holiday. Before, it was because she didn’t want on the run alone, but now she just wished she could share this experience with someone.

Stepping out of her comfort zone and walking through ancient sites humbled her greatly. There were thousands of years of history, experience, and stories. Something she often forgot to contemplate when she walking through the streets of London.

“Quite the sight, isn’t it?”

Hermione stilled. Maybe they weren’t actually talking to _her_.

“You know, I didn’t tell my colleagues to search for you.” Sure steps came closer. “But I admit, my curiosity got the better of me.”

They were now close enough that she could see them from the corner of her eye.

“You obviously know who I am. So, who are you?”

She didn’t have many options. She could run. She could throw up a repelling or notice-me-not charm and potentially get herself in even more trouble. Or she could face him once and for all and tell him the truth.

“I’m alone,” he added.

She sighed. “I know.”

“How do you -”

She turned to face him. He gaped slightly and his brows furrowed as he examined her face. She could see a spark of recognition reach his eyes.

“My name is Hermione Granger,” she told him. “I’m eighteen years old. My mother’s name was Madeline Granger. She had me when she was twenty-two. My biological aunt and uncle adopted me when she died.”

“What am I to you?” He asked sincerely.

She fought the urge to put her hands on her hips. “I’m sure you’ve noticed -”

“I have.” He stepped closer. “But, I’d rather you say it.”

“You’re my biological father,” she finally said it aloud.

“And you’re sure?” He asked, crossing his arms over his well-pressed shirt.

She scoffed. “As sure as I can be without taking a DNA test. Besides, it’s hard to hide considering you have my eyes.”

“You mean you have mine.”

The smirk on his face released the tension she held in her shoulders. “I’m sorry about bursting into your life like this. I’m not expecting anything. At the time I thought it was the right thing to do, but it was selfish of me.”

Tony looked around for a place to sit. Not finding what he was looking for, he settled for sitting on the platform of one of the pillars. “It was crazy -”

“- Mental,” she interrupted, “completely mental. I just wanted someone connected to me to know I existed.”

She admitted more than she had intended. Even Harry didn’t know why she initially reached out to Stark. It was partially because she had wanted Stark to know, but it also stemmed from the fear that her parents might not remember her. What if her memory charm had worked too well? Then she’d have nobody.

“Kid, I don’t get what you mean, but I’m not denying you’re mine.” He leaned back against the pillar. She bit back a remark to respect the stone.

“You believe me?” she breathed out.

He laughed under his breath. “You really do have my eyes, kid. Same brow line too.”

Hermione touched the end of one of her eyebrows.

“And I already took a DNA test.”

“What?” She shrieked. “How?”

He gripped his knees. “Some of your hair was stuck on Mr. Drapes’ armor.”

She scowled at the pillar beside her.

“Hermione,” he said softly. The gentle tone surprised her. “After the play or mythology?”

“The play.” Madeline, her birth mother, had been studying English literature during college. She was doing an extensive study of the works of Shakespeare when she had encountered Stark.

“How did you disappear from the bazaar?” He asked suddenly. “You took Natasha and Steve by surprise. Which, if you’re asking me, doesn’t happen easily.”

She shook her head. “Not telling.”

His brows rose. He shook away whatever thought had come to mind. “It’s nice to formally meet you, Hermione. I’m sorry I didn’t know about you before.”

She shifted slightly. “It’s nice to officially meet you too, Mr. Stark.”

He cocked his head to the side. “Mr. Stark, really?”

“You can’t expect me to start calling you dad, do you?”

He looked her right in the eye. The easy smile and relaxed way he held himself amazed her further. It was like he was saying, why not?

She turned to the setting sun, it’s rays peeked in between the stone pillars. “I need to go.”

“How do I find you?” He jumped to his feet. “I don’t want you to disappear on me again.”

She bit her lip.

Stark’s eyes widened suddenly. “Jarvis,” he hissed under his breath. “I’m busy right now.”

Hermione glanced around, making sure they were still safe and unnoticed.

“You need to go. I need to go,” he stepped closer. “I’ll just have Jarvis search for you.”

“Jarvis?”

He reached out and tugged on a loose strand of her hair. “Stay safe.”


End file.
